Warrior's Blood
by mysticblu
Summary: Clef,Lantis and Prince Ferrio accidentally opened a portal leading the three to Tokyo the world of the 3 magic knight's,well i really was not satisfied by how mkr story ended so im doing a fanfic on how i want the story to end...RR pls!pairing HxL,FxF
1. Chapter 1

A Warrior's Blood



Unknown Land

Chapter one



It was already eight years since the Magic Knight's departure to the so called land of magic Cepiro, and after those years the land is now a very peaceful place, just like when Emerude-hime is the pillar of Cepiro. Everyone is helping one another, Hikaru's wishes did come true, truly she is one powerful believer fit to be a pillar.Only that she doesn't wish for more heartache's and wishes that from then on Cepiro will no longer have a pillar,it is up to the people of Cepiro to how they will create a new world. He misses them especially a blue haired girl, in his heart there seems to be a burden, back then he wanted to tell Umi-chan his feelings for her but she stopped him.Deep in his heart there is a wish, he wishes to see her again and be able to tell her his feelings. If only he can convince her to stay with him here in Cepiro things will be perfect. He know that Lantis and Ferrio wanted to see Hikaru and Fuu but they're not uttering anything about it. Ferrio always wear the charm that he and Fuu uses to communicate back then.While Lantis adorned his black armor with Hikaru-chan's red hanky. As for him he did not have anything that belonged to Umi. Clef took a deep breath and look unto the sky remembering that Umi's hair and eyes we're those color.He smiled to himself while reminiscing their days with the Magic Knight's.

Suddenly a guard came rushing in, his face as pale as the snow.

" What's wrong Gillian ?"ask Clef

"Your majesty something unexplainable is happening on the valley of fire please can you go check it up, my mother's house is just a few miles from there and I'm worried about her!" Gillian told Clef, Clef know it is a very important matter for Gillian to be this tense.

"Don't worry I'll go and check it now,is Lantis around?"Clef asked the guard while looking around trying to find Lantis.

"No your Majesty his out, his investigating the town near the forest.

Someone ask for help; for a beast was pestering their cattles and sheeps."Gillian explained

"What time did he go there?"Clef ask again but this time his making his way out of the castle's wide door.

"This morning before sunrise your highness"

"How about Prince Ferrio is he around"Clef asked once more now mounting on his flying beast.

"No your highness his already at the Valley of fire"Gillian answered again

"Ok then I shall take my leave now, if ever Lantis come back tell him to go there too.."

"I will! please be careful Master Clef"Clef did not utter a word but did nod.

On his way to the Valley Clef saw Lantis,riding on his black horse, he told him to follow and Lantis did so.

Ferrio saw the two flying above and wave at them,Clef and Lantis got down and started to investigate the area.

"Master Clef there is really something unusuall in this place it is like this valley is telling me something, but I can't put a finger on it." Ferrio told Clef while looking around the area.

"Perhaps your right, I can't even see a sigle living creature lurking by."Lantis told them of his observation.

"Lantis do you feel anything?"Clef asked Lantis looking at him.

""No Guru Clef there is something wrong but it is not evil"Lantis replied softly

"Not evil yes, I myself is sure of that but what is this strange wave of energy,

you two come we must not disturbed it, it's not harming anyone"Clef said gesturing the two to take their leave.

Clef thought that he must check his books to find out what it is.The three started to move away from the strange light energy when the ground began shaking(well lets just say its like an intensity 9 earthquake,I've never experience one and not hoping to).Clef lost grip of his staff and it came rolling down the valley,he tried to retrieve it but the shaking was begining to intensified.Clef and Lantis tried to summon their beast but their magic triggers a portal and accidentaly opened it.A black ring appeared beneath them and before they knew it the black ring engulfed them.

The three woke up in a different place,people was crowding at them.Their faces full of questions,then a boy came close and tap Ferrio on his shoulder lightly.He has a deep blue eyes and golden brown hair.He look amuse and his eyes we're shining like a sky with millions of stars in it.Ferrio look a the child bearing the same expression as the kid.

"A...ano...what you people doing in the park...this is not the right place for you to sleep,with this whether you might catch cold..."

"Thanks kid but...we we're very tired thats why we dicided to take a nap that's all"Ferrio told the child he know its not the truth but its better not to let it spill for now.

"What's your name kid?"It is Lantis this time

"Me...I'm Minato Shidou, why did you ask mister knight?"the child named Minato ask Lantis.

"Nothing its just that you look familiar"Lantis answered

"Ah maybe you have seen me in t.v I'm currently working in a educational program"Minato answered back.

Lantis just nod but not really understanding what the kid was talking about.

"By the way why are you wearing those kind of clothes?Halloween is already over a month ago?"

Ferrio thouth for the moment and came up with an idea...

"Well lets have a deal I'll telll why we're wearing this and you'll tell us where are we"Ferrio once again interferred.

"Ok no prob..,Deal"Minato answered

Chapter II

Long Lost Love

"Aunt hikaru..Aunt Hikaru.."Minato shouted excitedly when he saw Hikaru, she is seating in her favorite chair in her room overlooking the Tokyo tower(her room is in the fourth floor in their new house not far from the dojo she was once lived)

"Konnichi Wa Minato-kun!"Hikaru replied happily

"Konnichi wa!"Minato hug his aunt tightly

"Aunt HIkaru I have something to tell you"Minato whispered in Hikaru ear.

"What is it young man?"Hikaru also whispered back.

"Can we go in your garden please, I'll tell you when we get there

,It's really important"Minato still in whispering voice

"Gee Minato you sounded so excited!!"Hikaru replied looking at her first nephew,he's a complete replica of his father dark blue eyes now shining with glee he has a small nose and dark brown locks.Minato just turned 12 last summer,exactly a year after their arrival from Cepiro.

"I am indeed please can we go now!"Minato said hurriedly taking hold of Hikaru's hand.

IN THE GARDEN...

"All right now were here what is the important thing you want to tell me?Hikaru asked the young boy

"Aunt Hikaru,do you remember the story you always told uswhen me and Shiro we're young boys?"Minato asked

"What do you mean?"asked the confused Hikaru

Minato was now pacing back and front, he really don't know where to start or if he should say it to his aunt.Hikaru was just waiting for an answer,sitting silently on the garden bench. At last Minato decided to start talking,Hikaru listened carefully to what Minato was saying. Afterwards Minato look worriedly at his Aunt he really does not intend to shock her but it was written all over her face.

"Aunt Hikaru,daijobu?"Minato asked the Hikaru

Now it was his turn to be shock, he saw tears come rolling down Hikaru's beautiful face.

"Oh no! Aunt Hikaru honto ni gomen nasai, I didn't know it will cause you so much pain,sumimasen!"Minato Walk slightly toward Hikaru and placed his hand over her shoulder.

"Aunt Hikaru I now know that the three knight's in your story is none other than you,Umi-san and Fuu-san!!!"Minato slowly put his small arms around Hikaru.Hikaru did the same,she now confirmed that Minato was no ordinary boy just like she was when she first arrived in Cepiro. And upon realizing that, she felt a little afraid of what future Minato will face,but she is hoping with all her heart Minato will be as strong willed like she is because the same blood flows in their veins.She must go to that park; she must confirm what Minato said,she want to see it with her own eyes.

IN THE PARK

"Now what do we do next?Ferrio asked while looking on his commrade Minato just left a moment ago.

"First we have to change in to something more formal looking"answered Master Clef looking down on his mage robe.

"But were in our formal attire aren't we?"Ferrio looking too on his royal suit.

"Yes we indeed are in our formal attire,but this clothes are considered formal only in Cephiro but not here!!"now it was Lantis turn to answer.

"All right ! look over there we can copy that guy clothing"ferrio asked again.

"Yes that's exactly what I'm thinking but should we at least mix and match let's find another kind of clothing"Master Clef replied.

After a few moments of arguing on what cloth they we're to wear the three dicided to stick to the color that represent the mkr they we're to find.

Ferio is assigned to find Fuu, the clothes he is going to wear includes a olive green long sleeve turtle neck with a bluegreen polo on top, it is match with a khaki six pocket jeans and a dark blue sneakers.As for Clef his the one assigned to find Umi so his outfit to be is a pair of sweatshirt with hood and inside of it is a dark blue t-shirt, the sweat shirt is a combination of cyan,blue and green.He is wearing a tennis shoe with green linings in it. Last but not the least Lantis, his choice of clothes are as follows a dark brown coat, a red turtle neck and dark brown polyester pants and of course a leather shoe.

Clef use his magic to change their clothes into the matches that they choice. They decided to split so to find the magic knight faster. The three planned their next meeting in three days,

"So we will meet again in this place in three days with or without the magic knight be here before sunset"Clef final words with his commrades

"But how will we find this place again, it might be difficult to find it for we are still not familiar with this place"Ferrio asked before Clef walked off.

"Good thinking Ferio as expected for the prince of Cepiro,Lantis can you do it?"Clef was indeed impressed on how fast Ferrio thought of the consequence they may face once they started their search.Ferrio is right finding the place again might took a day.He then look at Lantis Lantis nodded and started chanting a spell to cast on the park.Lantis performed a marking spell a speel that bound the user to find the place on any condition.

After that they decided to go where ever they're feet might lead them.Lantis was left behind for he dicided to go north. He was walking toward a man-made fountain when he saw a familiar face, a face he will never forget for the rest of his life, the face of the girl that he love dearly and misses for almost eight years.

At that he started to walk toward the girl, he wanted to be sure if that was really her. He stop at his distance now he is very much sure that the girl is none other than Hikaru, the knight he's supposed to find. She felt his pressence and turned her head toward him.Her features we're still the same fiery eyes,her long red hair,small nose,thin red lips.She still look the same, but her hair was undone. It is not on its usual braid; but he must admit she's even more beautiful with her hair playing freely with the wind. He wanted to say something, like "I miss you,I'm glad to see you,"How are you?"or even"Aishiteru!" but all he can do was look at her. After a few minute Lantis was able to slowly in an almost whispering voice called her name and when he look at her he saw tear build up on the side of her eyes.

"Lan..Lantis..,it is true or am I just seeing things again?"the girl asked now tears are rolling down her crimson cheeks.

Lantis closed the distance between them and imprisoned Hikaru in his strong arms. It felt so good to hold her again all his frustrations on the past eight years without her vanishes into thin air. His so happy that his voice began to tremble.

"No my dearest this is real, I am not just a dream,this is really me; I miss you so much my Hikaru!!"Lantis replied

At that Hikaru embrace him back,tears keep rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh Lantis I thought I might not see you again, I'm so happy!"Hikaru exclaimed

Lantis started kissing her soft hair. After a while Lantis unlock Hikaru's embrace,Hikaru was already thinking why, but she got her answer when Lantis bow down and planted a long wanting kiss on her parted lips.That was her first kiss and she is overjoyed for it is Lantis that has given her that experience her Long Lost Love ..

( Ohhhh...!!!

isn't that lovely?That's my first time to write that kind of scene,do you think it suits me?

please write your answer below!!or do you think I need to just change my profession???

answer meeeee!!Eherrm sorry about that  !!



Oh!please no laughing or I'll kill you, just kidding!!   (2:51:49pm)



Hello there again I hope you u like chapter 2 of my fanfiction about Magic

knight ray earth,how does my story goes is it good or is it bad,please tell me by means

of writing it below can you do that?(Dec.4,2004;9:36pm) I will start on my chapter 3 now.

Chapter III

ON SLEEPLESS WINTER NIGHT

It was already past 3'o clock am but still mister sand man did not yet visit the now irritated

Ms. Umi Riasaki she is now in Cairo,Egypt one of her cousin invited her to come so there she is.

"Aaahhhh!why can't I sleep!?" Umi said in a furious voice, then she remembered her friends

back home.

"I wonder what my dear friends are doing back in Japan, it was just 10:00am there, ohhh... I miss them so much, If only my genie was here we can go back to Japan in no time"

Umi sighted as she remembered her past in Cepiro.

"Cepiro...I miss that place, Master Clef I hope your all right how I wish I can see you again, is there anything wrong back there that's why I couldn't sleep?please send me a sign so I could know!!"

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke

"Lady Umi..Lady Umi...!!!"the voice echoed on the walls of her room, at that Umi bolted upfrom her bed and listen carefully to what the voice was saying.

"Lady Umi listen carefully you must return at once to your own country, there is someone

waiting for you back there, they also must return to their world at once together with the chosen ones, please hurry Lady Umi there isn't much time huuuurryyyyy...!!!!!! but before Umi could react the voice was gone, at first she has difficulty trying to understand what the voice was saying and then a spark came to her mind, now she also remembered to whom that voice belong...it is the voice of none other than her genie himself Ceres...

"Ceres I really still don't get it but I will return to Japan first thing in the morning...

CHAPTER IV

DOJO YOROSHIKU? (How are you?)

"Wow this city is far much crowded than Cepiro"Ferrio whispered to himself he was just a few miles away from the park.

He was closing to a nearby alley when he heard someone screamed.

"What a minute what was that? I better go and check it out!" Ferrio said as he started to

run toward the alley.

As he entered the alley a young girl age 12 bump unto him but before she fell Ferrio catch her just in time, she wasn't looking on her way that is why she collided with Ferrio.

"Why are you screaming young lady what is the matter?"Ferrio asked the scarred girl.

"Please help me mister, they were after me they wanted to raped me, help me please...!!"Ferrio look down and nod, then he guided her out of that place,but before they can even stepforward something hit Ferrio that cause him to go flying on to the wall.Then he heard the voice of the girl; she was pleading not to hurt her,then he heard laughter.But he just lie there pretending that he was knock down.The next thing he heard was the crisp sound of teared clothes.Now that is more than enough, he can't take it anymore.At one smooth stride he knock down 2 of the 5 big man that was pinning down the poor girl. The remaining three fell silent because of what just happened.The ones he knock down are the ones holding the girl's little arms.The other three one between her legs, and the other two was holding a leg each.

"Now who among you wants to be like those two?"Ferrio asked in a mocking tune,his thumb pointing toward the now unconcious pair.

"You bastard we'll gonna kill you, men break his neck!"it was the leader of that gang the one trying to penetrate the girl.

"Come on pal, let's get started!"Ferrio said while flashing his devilish smile.(ohh! so cool and handsome smirk hehehehehe...)

In just a matter of minutes the other two were knock out by Ferrio except for the leader of that group.

"Listen to me pal and listen very carefully don't ever pick up on little girls, pick someone your own size, and I am not a bastard, Bakero!"Ferrio said in a dangerous sounding voice.

"You don't even know whom you were talking to kid,heh,heh,heh,!!I'm not scarred at what you were saying, anyway your just a kid and a bas..!Before he can complete the word Ferrio unsheathed his sword pressing the tip of it on the neck of the man.(well we all know Ferrio is from Cepiro a magical land, of course the sword came out magically)

"Whe..re did.. yo..u get that s..word?the man asked nervously.

"Oh you mean this?.. why it belongs to a bastard, and that bastard wanted so much to sliced you in half, wouldn't it be fun?Ferrio asked, his face was just dead serious.The man got up and started running like he'd seen a ghost.

"Not scarred huh..but look how fast he run, oh what Am I thingking this guys are just a bunch of muscle stuff cowards picking up on a helpless girl!"Ferrio said flames of anger are burning from his green eyes.

That anger got much worse when he saw the half naked girl not far away from where he was standing, she was unconscious because one of the bullies hit her.

"Poor girl, I supposed I Ferrio Prince of Cepiro must be her hero for today,just today...

I wish!!!"Ferrio while talking to himself again.

As he slowly approach the still unconscious girl he began to see visions of Fuu, she's wearing pink turtleneck suit with a blue blazer on top of it,her hair was much longer now and she wasn't wearing her glasses.She really look stunning, but why is he seeing this thing is Fuu just a blocks away from him?

"Uuuhhhmm..!!"the young girl moaned.

"Hey miss are you alright? Are you hurt?"

"Huh! are you the one who save me those creeps?"asked the still dizzy girl

"I guees..."Ferrio answered

"Thank you so much,if it wasn't for you I should have been miserable by now,I owe you my life, I know this is silly but what can repay you for saving my life??"asked the girl

"Nothing because I'm not asking for anything,here let me help you up!"as he was pulling the girl up he saw Fuu walking past the other side of the alley he was on.She is indeed wearing the same clothing on his vision.

"I'm so sorry young one but we must leave now, where do live? co...come I'll walk you home!?"asked the confused Ferrio.

"You can just walk me to the station its just a blockaway from here then from there I can manage,but I can't go walking on the street looking like this "the young lad told Ferrio.

"Oh silly of me to forget such an important matter like that, sorry...!"Ferrio's simply

reply while removing his polo shirt and handling it to the girl.

"I thank you again for saving my life,but before you go can I have your name?"

"The pleasure is all mine, the name is Ferrio Dojo Yorosh'ku,shall we!" Ferrio laid his hand to assist the girl,Once he had drop her off the station Fuu's aura was nowwhere to be found ..Ferrio felt dissapointed for a moment but he told himself that gentleman must always be ready to help the ones in need especially damsel in distress.In the corner of his eyes he saw the man that tried to raped the girl he was looking at him with pure hostility.Ferrio then saw him signalling to follow. He did follow but he knows danger awaits and the evil stench is so strong around that bully. But he is Ferrio ready to face any danger if it's the way to find Fuu once again.

Chapter 5

Winter Romance

It was already past 9:00(p.m.)but Clef hasn't stop searching yet, he had this certain feeling that he would meet the magic knight soon. The weather was much colder at that hour, Clef was now very cold for his clothes did not help him much on this cold climate.

"It isn't really much like Cepiro" he thought.

In Cepiro he is the one who controls the weather so they will not worry if it would suddenly rain or how cold their winter it's up to him, but here in this unknown land he has no control of anything. Then suddenly he felt something odd on himself the feeling got much intense in each passing seconds and before he knew what was happening to him strange stem was coming out all over his body.

"What is happening to me?" Clef asked himself silently. Then he remembered something..

"There is something familiar with this" He then thought for a moment..

"That's it!!" he suddenly exclaimed

'This are my symptoms when I'm returning back to my olderself 'he added happily. A few more minutes past and there stood a handsome young man with cyan colored hair, his eyes were as magnificent as the moon that shone its brightness toward a peaceful lake.

" I hope Umi would like my new look" he said to himself while smiling.

"How I wish I can have a better plan, so I can find them more easily" he then started to walk away from that place, good thing no one was around when he transformed. He walks as fast as he can so he can somehow manage to fight the numbing cold weather. Suddenly his vision became blurry..

"AHH!not again...I must find a place to stay for the rest of the night, maybe that transformation took lots of my energy!!"He was already very cold by now, and snow is already falling down from the sky. When he look up he saw that it isn't just a simple snow but a blizzard was about to take place. So he immediately seeks for a place to stay while the Blizzard was taking place. He seek and seek but find no place for him to be sheltered from the incoming snow storm. Then he spotted a Vehicle park near a small cottage like house, not thinking twice he run for it and when he got there, tried to find the knob or something to open it but to no avail it wont budge, but he tried again.

The wind outside was already going wild but Umi lie comfortably at her car seat sleeping, when suddenly she heard noise like someone was trying to open her car, she bolted up from that thought and look outside she saw a shadow and like what she thought was really trying hard to open her car. Thinking that it must be a burglar, she grabs for her lancet and came out from the other door. Once outside she tiptoed her way to the back of the shadow silently like an assassin. She made her first move not intentionally killing the unsuspecting person, but before her weapon can touch any part of him he jumped away from her with the agility of a cat.

She was shocked, but managed to pull her self together and pose for a fighting stance. The shadow just stood there, she can't be sure if it was waiting for her next move or just preparing to kill her.

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" Umi asked trying very hard not to sound afraid.

"I just wandering if that thing can be a sheltered from this blizzard? The shadow said pointing at Umi's car.

Umi was puzzled she thought she heard that mans voice before but can't put up in her mind who it was.

"What's your name and why are you wandering around in this remote area?

"My name is Clef, I am Guru Clef to my subordinates and you young lady?" Clef answered directly, he didn't recognized Umi or felt her aura for he was now very weak, the more time he stayed outside that cold weather the lesser the chance he can go back to Cepiro.

Upon hearing his name Umi dropped her lancet her eyes became misty, here he is now the man she always dream of at night. She felt weak at the thought that Clef was just an inch away from her. But the Clef she know was just like a kid, this one was more like a fully grown man on physical features.

"Your a liar, you are not the Clef I know, he look like a kid while you are more like a man, your just fooling me, how dare you use his name for your crime?!!"Umi said in a furious voice.

"Who are you young lady?, how come you know that I have once an appearance of a child?" Clef asked once again his vision was now blurred, it means that he was loosing body heat at a fast rate.

Umi was beginning to feel uneasy, but she still doesn't want to believe the man in front of her. If he was really Clef how come he did not recognized her, and how did he grow from less than 3inch to almost her height or so. And how did he get here and where is his magical staff??. All this question was in Umi's mind but all of them vaporized into thin air when she felt the man cold hand on her face, and said this thing...

"It is really you then my dear magic knight of water, how glad I am to meet you again my dearest Umi, I am sorry if I scared you how..how I wish I can see your face aga...

Clef just drops in front of Umi, and because she was not expecting it they both fall in the on the ground, with Clef on top of her. Umi cannot move for Clef was not that light for a girl as thin as her. She tried to summoned her magic to move Clef and get him inside her car. Her magic do all the work for her she was thankful that Clef did not take it back when they left Cepiro 8yrs ago. With the help of it she managed to get Clef inside her car, he was very cold at that moment already. She grabs for a towel and covered the unconscious Clef with it, then she turned on her heater and turned it on to a maximum level. She was also cold for they stayed outside for almost 15 minutes. She grabs a blanket and covered herself too, she reach for Clef's hand and was shocked for it was cold as ice, she tried to feel his pulse, and there it was beating in a normal pace. But why is he so cold like a dead thing. There was no more blankets or towel for him to use. So there is only one thing left, Umi snuggled beside Clef and embracing him lovingly. Umi fell asleep with Clef enclosed within her arms. The raging Blizzard outside was lessening by the time morning came. The car in which Umi and Clef stayed for the night was now almost covered with snow, only the roof was showing in that thick snow, but the two couple inside was still soundly asleep paying no attention to the current condition outside.

It was Clef whom first woke up when morning came, he felt comfortable in his position. When he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was Umi's face white as the snow outside and now he know why it is very comfy, it is because Umi was embracing him using body heat for their convenience. She was still asleep so he did not try to move even a little so not to wake her precious Umi. He loves the feeling of being in her arms. He had all the time in the world to look at her and so he did. He watched her with fascination 8 yr. had passed but still she did not change a bit, but her physical appearance did change, her hair was much longer now her features were even lovelier than when she was in Cepiro, and he wanted so much to see her dark blue eyes. He missed her, no not only her but all of the magic knight's, all of them. He fell back into slumber with that on his mind. Now it was Umi's turn to wake, she look at the man on her arms, she still can't believe that Clef was really here. She studied the sleeping man on her lap, now she was very sure that it was none other than Clef he had a much matured look but his features did not change a bit, from his cyan hair to the embedded crown on his forehead which was hidden last night. Now she understand why she had a strange feeling for this man last night.

She was still staring at Clef when he opened his eyes, Umi was stunned at the thought that Clef caught her looking at him. But he didn't say a word, he just look at her for a short time and he closed his eyes again.

Umi was much relief because of that. Clef was thinking the same about, he was to embarassed to even show Umi that he was really awake at that moment. He felt all his blood goes to his face at that time. Umi noticed it, she was observing Clef's face when she saw that he was blushing.

"Now now mister get up now it is almost past our breakfast" Umi was trying very hard to hid her embarrasment.

Clef opened his eyes and smiled shyly to Umi. He tried to get up but failed he is still to weak to even stand alone.

"Are you alright? what is happening to you, it seemed like you consumed a lot of your energy?!"

Umi asked nervously as he saw Clef face turned snow white when he helplessly falled back again to Umi's lap.

"I am very sorry if I caused you trouble Umi-san I didn't mean to" Clef appologies weakly

"Oh Clef you are no trouble at all, so please tell me why is this happening?" Umi asked him as tears fall from her eyes.

"Please don't cry, I don't want to see you crying!" Clef asked as he wipped the tears with the back of his hand.

"Ok I wont but explain everything now Guru Clef!" Umi said as she help Clef take a much comfortable position.

Clef started his story from the time they accidentaly opened the portal that has lead them to this world. Umi nodded as he con tinued his story. Now it was all clear to her why Ceres wanted her to return home at once. Cepiro needed the Magic knight's help once more, and she was willing to help again. She wished the other two knight's agree on her deccision. She uses her spell once more to free them from the snow that was covering her car, she had to see the other knight's and talked to them in case Lantis or Ferrio hadn't seen them yet. She let Clef lie at the back of the car for his condition seemed to be worsened each time he tried to move. Umi covered him with blanket and secured him with the safety belt. He again fall into slummber the time she tacked him in. She looked at him, she don't want to see him suffering, she must go to action before it was too late for this man she secretly fallen for. She planted a kissed on his forehead before positioning herself to drive off.

Clef was not yet sleeping that time so he felt it when Umi gave him a kissed before he got to dreamland wearing a beautiful smile on his thin lips...

Chapter 6

Facing the real deal

Lantis was waiting for Hikaru on one of the bench on that park, he was starting to feel a sensation of being dried up of his energy. Then he heard footstep approaching his way, it was Hikaru, now he was felling a little dizzy already. Not knowing exactly what's happening to him so he kept his uneasiness to Hikaru who was eyeing him already with a puzzled look.

"Lantis are you alright? you are sweating why?"Hikaru asked him.

"Its nothing maybe its just the side effect of being in another world!" Lantis answered, but now everything was beggining to swirl around him, and before he passed out he heard Hikaru shouting his name. In the meantime Ferrio was also suffering on what Lantis called side effect, he was now sweating hard and his vision was already getting blurry each passing moment. Before he lost consciousness he saw a big iron bar gate and a mansion like house and a woman with auburn hair was getting out from it. The woman saw how Ferrio slammed to the hard ground and immediately got to his aid.

"My,my what a handsome young man we have here!" the woman was astonished to see Ferrio's face.

He reach from her pocket and dialled a number on her cellphone, after a few moments two man came out from the house,she told them to pick up Ferrio and bring him inside. The two obeyed, when they reach the door a girl age 11 came close to see what's wrong.

"Auntie what happened to him?"asked the young lady

"Oh he just lost conciousness thats all, by the looks of it the reaason is malnutrion" the woman answered

"Uuurrrrmmm! where am I?" asked Ferrio who was now regaining conciousness. He was already lying on a much comfortable bed.

"You are inside my house young lad! what happened out there? do you remember why you suddenly got unconcious? the woman asked to the now confused Ferrio.

But Ferrio just turned his head from side to side indicating that he did not know the answer to the woman's questions. Then the door on that room suddenly opened and a head of golden brown pop out of it.

"Ohayou!" she greeted them warmly, she went inside and kissed the woman on the forehead.

"How was your day dear?"asked the older lady to the younger one

"It's ok baa-san but a bit boring though!"replied the girl with long golden brown hair.

"By the way can you do me a favor my dear?"

"Yes baa-san what is it?"

"Can you please look after this handsome man here for I have a seminar today, Ohh look at the time I better go, Take care dear!"

"Ok there she goes again leaving me again with her patient, oh dear!"

"I...I'm sorry if i've cause you trouble madam but I really feel weak right now!"Ferrio told her politely

"It's ok it's not your fault anyway, stay put while I get some food for you to eat so you can regain your strength"the lady with golden brown hair replied, she hadn't spare Ferrio a glance, she just walk silently toward the door.

"She's afraid of me,she is so much like Fuu!!"

While prepearing food for the patient, the girl with golden brown hair was begining to feel uneasy for the reason she can't understand. But still she manages to finnish what she was doing and delivered it to the room in which Ferrio was staying.

"TOK TOK TOK"

"I've brought you some food"

"Oh i'm sorry but I really fell weak that I can't even stand to open the door for you my Lady"

So she just pushed the door, which happen to be partly open, she placed the tray of steaming dishes in the table near the bed. Ferrio was looking the other way beads of prespiration was visible on his forehead, the girl was suddenly alarmed by this. Without a second thought she grab the man's hand and started checking him up, just to be shocked when he turned to face her. She was too shocked that she dropped Ferrio's hand and run toward the door, she was already on th state of leaving Ferrio behind but changes her mind. She slowly walked across the room, her eyes never leaving the floor. Suddenly her mind was flooded with emotions,emotions which she kept inside her for almost 8 yrs now.

Without even noticing it tears began rolling down her eyes. At that moment Ferrio opened his eyes and focused them on the girl that was standing beside him,motionless...

"I knew it, that is why I had a great felling this morning that i would have once again the chance to see the face of my beloved lady, how I wish this isn't only a dream"

"At that the girl run straight to Ferrio's arm and burried her face in his broad shoulder.

"I've missed you so much Ferrio,I wished this isn't only a dream"

"Ohh!my dearest Fuu, would you be kind enough to stay at my side forever?"

"I will only if you will be kind enought too to leand me the story on why are you at my world?!"Fuu asked softly

"I will,just give me a couple more minutes to retaliate my strenght"

"OK!"Fuu replied chearfuly now.

Just then the door open and a girl that resembled Fuu but has a darker locks and older looks came in,

"Fuu there's a phone call for you!"the lady that looks like Fuu said.

"Did you asked who is it?"Fuu asked

"Oh yes she said her name was Hikaru Shidou,Are you going to take the call?"asked the girl once again.

"Hikaru-chan!Yes I will,Thank you nee-san!"Fuu replied,the lady then handed over her the wireless phone and headed toward the door immediately.

"Is that Lady Hikaru?Ferrio asked

"Yes,could you excuse me for a moment!Fuu asked,which Ferrio answered only with a nod.

"Hello this is Fuu speaking,what is it Hikaru-chan?"

"Fuu this is an emergency!"came the voice of Hikaru

"What's wrong Hikaru?You sound tense,tell me what happened?Fuu asked softly

"Fuu you wouldn't believe this, Lantis is with me right now and he seems to be draining of his energy..."Hikaru said almost hysterically

"Please calm down Hikaru,tell me where are you right now and i'll pick you up!"

"No need for that Fuu,we're already at my house, Lantis is wth me."

"Alright then I will just drop off in there so I can check on him too,how is he?"

"I..I can't explain it Fuu it's so complicated"Hikaru answered as if she was near into crying,that only means one thing she was too worried about Lantis condition.

"Ok now listen to me carefully Hikaru stay calm I'll be there in Three minutes,ok!"

"Ok!thank's Fuu,I'll wait for you outside!"

"Ok,goodbye for now!"Fuu pressed the end button and started walking back to Ferrio's bed.

"We'll I guess you're not the only one stuck here in our world right?!"

Ferrio smiled back at her,he looked more exhausted now...

"Ferrio can you still managed to pull yourself together?"Fuu asked

"I'm not sure but I'll try!"Ferrio replied

Chapter 7

The Warrior's of Cepiro & The Magical Power of Love

Ferrio managed to stand up with Fuu's help,they were able to reach Fuu's car without stumbling. They drove off just as Ferrio managed to closed the door beside him. Hikaru house was not so far from there.They reached it in just 2 mins. they parked at a sidewalk together with another car with tinted windows. Fuu paid no attention to the other vehicle,she get out of her car and pulled Ferrio out.

"Fuu is that you?"Fuu shot up at the sound of her name, she saw a girl wih a blue eyes and a hair with the same coloring.

"Umi-chan...!!!!"Fuu excitedly run toward Umi forgetting about Ferrio's condition. They we're crying and hugging when a familiar voice came beside them.

"Umi-chan,Fuu-chan...!!"Hikaru said while crying she run toward the other girls.

"I've missed you two!!"Hikaru said in a hoarse voice.

"Me too I've missed you guys!"Fuu and Umi said in unison.

"We'll I guess we managed to complete the task before we consumate every last drop of our energy..."Clef was now talking to Ferrio who was now looking better.

"Yes you are right Guru but what was bothering me was that why it seems that we're draining our energy fast we we're just here for only a day,but when the Magic Knight's reunite my energy just boost up again???!!!"Ferrio asked while scratching his chin.

"It's because we are now protected by the barriers of this warriors!!"Clef replied,the girls was still busy chating and taking no notice about them.

"Barriers?...What barriers?"Ferrio asked again,Clef turned to look at the girls while answering his question.

"Do you still remember that Hikaru is still the Pillar of Cepiro, and for the other girls they were also given a part of that power as for they were the hero of our world."

"Now I get it!"Ferrio answered while nodding.

"Then how can we go back to our world then?"Lantis just come out of Hikaru's house

"Wow what a luck you managed to find Hikaru too...now that's kind of weird don't you think or is it faith?"Ferrio said while looking confusely at Lantis

"What's so weird about it Ferrio?"Guru Clef asked suddenly

"Well it seems that our destiny here is kinda written...!!!"

"Why did you say so?"It is Lantis asking Ferrio..

"Don't you get the point You found Hikaru while I get to meet Fuu when I fainted somewhere else,then Guru Clef got here with Umi-chan..."

"Yes in some point you are right Ferrio it looks like our destiny here is sciptted."Guru clef replied.

The two groups we're busy discusing ,when suddenly two shadows came towards Hikaru and the other girls. But lantis,Guru Clef ,and Ferrrio felt this and so mananged to protect the wariors with their magic...

"What's happening here?"hikaru and Umi said in unison.

"No time to explain looks like this shadow monster is the one responsible for us being here"Lantis relied

"Maybe if we defeat them we can open a portal that can lead us back to Cepiro!"Ferrio added

"But how can we defeat them Ferrio our magic in this world is far too weak from theirs..."Clef said while eviding the monster attack.

"Your magic here is weak you said..."

"But ours is still as strong as we we're back in Cepiro.."Hikaru and Umi said in unison again now posing for their attack.

"LIGHTNING ARROW..."

"WATER DRAGON..."

"ATTACK"now both girls shout in unison

A blinding light engulp them when the attack directly hits the two monster.When the light subsided the two girls we're still in their fighting position while Fuu and the guys was standing beside them. Suddenly someone was shouting Hikaru's name.

"Aunt Hikaru...Aunt Hikaru, are you ok?"asked Minato

"Aaaahhhhh!!your the boy from yesterday"Ferrio shouted eyes bulging jaw dropping.

Clef, Umi, Hikaru, Lantis and Fuu just sweat drop because of it.

"Konnichi wa minnasan,welcome to our humble abode warrior's of Cepiro"Minato shouted happily


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 8

Chapter 8

A Good Surprised

"Aunt Hikaru….Aunt Hikaru, Daijobu?" asked Minato

"AAhhhh!!...your the boy from yesterday" Ferrio exclaimed, eyes bulging jaw dropping.

"Oh! The three weirdo from yesterday, hello minna-san!" Minato answered.

" Aunt Hikaru??" Lantis asked while looking at Minato.

"Hai! Shidou Minato,if I'm not mistaken you guys are all wearing weird clothes yesterday right? Wow! how did you get this new one, so cool!" Minato asked while looking closely at each guy.

"Minato –nii, who are they and what are those things that mama just defeated?" a boy with hikaru's face come out of the dojo.

" Shiro!!"Minato run back beside the boy named Shiro.

"Hello there Shiro do you still remember us?"Fuu asked the child,Shiro just nodded shyly at Fuu bowed,he also did the same when she faced Umi.

Shiro then run toward where Hikaru is and look closely at the man beside her.Lantis kept looking at the small boy that clled Hikaru Mama. A question kept repeating on his mind.

"Is he her child…?does it mean she's taken already?"Lantis questioning himself while he kept on looking at Shiro who hugs Hikaru's legs.

"Mama I'm scared of those things"Shiro said while urging his mother to pick him up. Hikaru did so and hush the almost crying boy.Ferrio and Clef is also looking at the boy curiously,yes at 1st you will definitely say the boy looks like hikaru but unlike his mother Shiro has blue eyes. And his eyes looks familiar.Clef look at each other then look at girls beside them,

"Looks like you already figure it out" the two girls said in unison while smiling.

" But how…??"Ferio asked face paled due to shock.

"……"Clef just stand there awed by the news.

Lantis kept looking at Hikaru and the boy on her arms not taking any notice to the groups conversation nearby. His attention is on the mother and son in front of him.

"Shiro do you remember my stories about your father?"Hikaru asked Shiro, the boy looked at Lantis then to his mother and smiled cutely.Something hit Lantis while looking at the boy's face.

"His eyes…. His eyes are like my own could it be??"Lantis just kept looking at shiro.

Then Shiro suddenly spoke…."Otou-san, okairi!"

Lantis looked at hikaru and then to Shiro who just called him Father,then back to Hikaru. The red headed mother just smile and nodded while handling Lantis her son. Lantis gently took Shiro from his mother arms and once securely on his hug the boy.Hikaru watch closely etching the moment to her memory. Ferrio walked closely to Fuu's side and whispered something that made the wind caster to blush hard. Umi and who's nearby saw it and started laughing making Fuu blush harder.

Hope you like it guys………………………..!!


End file.
